That's What You Get
by tella2233
Summary: Edward cheats Bella. She runs away and gets into trouble. R&R! ON HIATUS AND BEING REWRITEN
1. Burnin' Up Prolouge

'I should've killed her. I'm a vampire now. I can kill her now.' Bella ran to their cottage. She ripped and tore everything. Bella lit the fireplace and threw ALL of Edward's clothes in the burning flames.

Bella ran unscrewed the cap to some bleach and spread it over the whole cottage. Bella ran back to the living room and and opened a box of matches. She lit several matches and threw them in various places in the cottage. Bella ran out and watched the house burn before her very eyes and smirk snuck its way on her face.

Revenge is the best cure for a broken heart.....


	2. Confrontation

Edward had smelt the smoke coming behind the house where the family lived. He ran as fast as he could to see what had caused it. (NOTICE: _Renesmee was never born. SORRY!_)

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

Edward's nose stung from the smell of ashes. He smelled Bella's scent. "Bella.... Bella!! Are you in here?" Edward ran through the cottage, flames licking at his skin and clothes. He realized that she wasn't in there. He ran back out, somehow he knew Bella did this.

_'What did I do to make Bella set our home on fire?' _

Bella ran back to the main house where the rest of the family lived. When she was through the door Jasper pulled her arms behind her back. "Um.... can you let me go, Jazz? I have stuff to do." Jasper lessened his hold on Bella. Alice gracefully bounded next to Jasper and Bella. Everyone's eyes were on Bella.

_Hey, make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

Carlisle broke the silence. "Bella... did you burn the cottage?" Bella saw no reason to lie. "Yes, I did. Now, Jasper can you let me go?" Jasper ignored Bella's question. "Why, Bella..."

"BECAUSE I DAMN WANTED TO!" Jasper's grip on Bella tightened. Bella calmed down. "Can you let go of me, now. Like I said before, I have places to be." Jasper's grip didn't lessen, it was starting to get uncomfortable..

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
_

Esme walked forward, towards Bella. She touched her face. "Where's Edward?" Everybody froze, all breathing stopped except for Bella's. "I don't know and why would I? I don't own him, I'm not his master. Now I really wanna go so if you would kindly let go, Jasper, before I get angry." Nobody noticed Edward walk in. "Why in the HELL DID YOU BURN THE COTTAGE, our home?" At the sound of Edward's voice, all breathing resumed.

Jasper finally let go of Bella. She rubbed her wrists and shoulders. Bella nodded curtly and turned towards the garage and walked towards her Ferrari F430. She started the car and tried to back out of the garage, realizing that she didn't let the door up.

Bella hopped back out of the car and went over to the garage button.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
_  
Edward stepped in front of her. "Bella, what's wrong? Why did you…" "I didn't tell you this 'cuz I knew you would freak out." Bella muttered. "Tell me what! Bells, you're frightening me. What is it?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

**OOH cliffy i wonder what's she gonna show him. heehee i kno. did i take my medicine this morning.....**


	3. Bye Home, Hi Trouble

**PLEASE READ!!! Yo again. This chappy to longer than expected. I would just like to thank my bestest buddie, Twilight's Abercrombie. She helped me at 12:00 in the morning writing this chappy. So if you're reading this I owe you one.**

Bella hopped back out of the car and went over to the garage button.

Edward stepped in front of her. "Bella, what's wrong? Why did you…" "How could you, Edward?" Bella muttered. "How could I what? What is it?"

Bella took a deep breath. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

Bella grabbed Edward's hand and projected an illusion into his mind. The image showed Edward and Tanya. _Together. _Rolling in the sheets. The image faltered.

Edward looked up at Bella, shame clear in his features. "Bella.....I...I never meant for that to happen. It was so long ago. You were fragile and Tanya was just....Bella, it was just lust."

Bella was dumbfounded. Then, the anger started to rise and her vision clouded and was hazed with red. "You never meant for it to happen! It was just lust. So long ago?!? Edward it was just two years ago!" Bella shrieked, her voice going up an octave.

Bella raised her hand. A slap echoed in the garage. The whole family rushed out to the garage. Edward felt his cheek pulse with pain. Bella pushed the garage door button. "I won't be back. EVER." Making sure she had her stuff in the backseat, Bella looked one last time at her former family and got in her Ferrari.

"Bella, wait." Alice called. "What do you want, Alice?" Bella said, exasperated. "I was wondering if I could come."

"I don't know, Alice. I need to think." "Great and I can help you." Bella was tired of staying here so she told Alice to get in. They sped away with away without any good-byes.

"Um....Bella, you do know we're about to go into La Push." Alice interjected. "SO…your point is…?" Bella questioned. "Um…the treaty. What about that?" Alice said. "What about it? We just gonna go through La Push. No biggie."

Bella revved the engine, gunning towards La Push. Truth be told, she wanted a fight. It would help take her anger out on something.

Bella looked over to Alice. Alice face was blank and her gaze transfixed on something far away. "Um…Bella? We are about to run into some trouble."

Just as Alice said that seven big, burly werewolves blocked their path.

**(In my story, the treaty was renewed. Bella and Jacob are friends. But there is no Renesmee and Jacob doesn't go to the Cullens' house. And they cannot come on Quiluete land.) **

Bella swerved and fought to control her car. She pumped the brakes. The car screeched and halted to a stop. Bella and Alice breathed a sigh. Bella and Alice stepped out of the car.

"Is there a problem?" asked Bella. Jacob phased into human form. "Alice, who's your little bloodsucker friend?" "Um…" Alice hesitated. "It's Bella.

All breathing hitched. Everything was quiet. Anger, shock, hatred, more shock, dark humor, and rage flashed on Jacob's tense face. Jacob's frame started to shake violently as he glared at Alice, then Bella, and back at Alice.

You could cut the tesion in the air with a knife.

"So, you have chosen immortality, Bella. That's fine since the treaty is renewed. But you _are_ crossing Quiluete land. That's still against the treaty." Sam explained. No one had noticed he had phased.

Bella ran over to Alice. "Alice, I want you to get back to the car and go home." "No way, Bella. I'm not leaving with you. This is suicide. How could you do that to Edward?" "Edward? Alice, that's below the belt. I can't go back and I won't go back. He hurt me. And I can't do that again. How could I trust him?" Alice had nothing to say to ease Bella's pain. "Exactly." Bella said, finishing her explanation.

"I'm still not leaving." Alice sang. "Oh, yes you are." "No I'm not." "Yes you are." "Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 109 which makes me they superior."

The pack quietly circled the 2 squabbling vampires. All squabbling ceased. Bella and Alice leaned into there crouching poses, ready to string. Then….

**PLEASE READ!!! Duh Duh DUH. It's hard to make that sound menacing. But anyway I would like to thank (again) my buddie, Twilight's Abercrombie. I would like to get at least 10 reviews on this chapter or I won't update. I love it that you guys are adding this to your favorites and story alerts. *sniff sniff* *tear* But could you review first then add my to your lists? PS I wanna recommend some story for you to read by Twilight's Abercrombie. They are pretty good. Well Buh-BYE**


	4. More Trouble

A russet wolf, a lanky gray wolf, and six vampires appeared in front of Bella and Alice.

Sam phased into human form. "What is this? Mutiny? Seth, Jacob, get back over here." Sam was using the Alpha voice. Seth let out a barely audible whimper.

Jacob let out a fierce snarl. Sam could feel the Alpha in Jacob's growl. "The way I see it, you have 2 choices. You and Seth get behind me and do as I say. Or," Sam gave a dark chuckle at the next thought. "You can start your own pack. Your choice."

Jacob shifted his weight on his legs, as if thinking. Jacob shifted his weight again. Jacob let out a parting snarl and ran in to the woods. Sam looked expectantly at Seth. Giving him the you-know-where-you-belong look. Seth contemplated. Eventually he followed after Jacob.

Sam sighed. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward-"Bella cringed when Sam said Edward but no-one seemed to notice.

"-Esme, and Carlisle, you're all on Quileute (Finally, I learned how to spell that) land. So you can leave peacefully or start an all-out war and leave in pieces. Your choice.

The Cullens, excluding Bella and Alice, talked in hushed tones. "We'll leave. Bella and Alice are free to do as they please." Carlisle said.

"No, Carlisle. I'm not leaving without Bella." Edward insisted. No-one noticed that Bella and Alice had got into the Ferrari.

"Well Bella is leaving without you." Emmett snickered.

"Fun knows no bounds." Bella called out of the sun roof. Then was she did next left everyone dumbstruck. Bella flashed her lacy blue bra. "Edward, you did say blue was my color." Bella shouted as Alice sped away. Bella and Alice laughed at everyone's expressions.

Alice made a U-turn to see the others' faces again. "Alice, get out of the car and switch places with me." "OK, lemme pull over." Alice said, assuming that's what Bella meant. "No, keep driving. Climb over the hood of the car and switch. I think it could be fun."

"No! I think it could be dangerous, Bella. Edward would have my head if you got hurt." "Coward." Bella muttered under her breath. "Fine." Alice said, exasperated. "But since we're doing this, we have to go shopping."

Alice put set the car on cruise and climbed out of the window. Bella followed suit. Bella and Alice climbed across the hood and slid into the seats.

"Where to Alice Cullen?" Bella questioned.

"Um…ooh! Let's go to Spain. I love it there. The culture, the language, and the malls! It's Heaven."

Bella pressed down the gas pedal. Feeling free as the wind whipped through her hair.

"Bella! Watch out!" But Alice was too late. Bella crashed into a house.

"I hope they have insurance." Bella commented.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Tonight on Port Angeles News, two teenage girls crashed into a house outside Forks, Washington. They appeared okay, but were taking in for questioning." On televisions all over Washington, was a picture of Alice and Bella wit their tongues out._

"_Their names are Isabella Marie Swan and Mary Alice Cullen. This was taped at the crime scene."_

-VIDEO-

_(Bella) Get the –bleep- camera outta my face, you prick. (Alice) Don't say anything they can use again you in the court of law. (Bella) Whatever. You should have told me to watch out. (Alice) I did but you were so gung-ho about going outta town._

-END VIDEO-

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh, snap. That's Bella and Alice. They're gonna be in deep shit." Emmett said, cracking up and falling out of his chair.

**PL3ASE R3AD!!!!! OmG Emmett is being an ass as usual. Any_way_ I need 10 reviews for the next chappy. THNX 4 adding me to your favorites and story alerts but can U giv me reviews also.**

**R=Renesmee E=Edward V=Volturi I= Isabella E= Emmett W= What the f*#?!**

**I got that from ma friend. WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! R3VI3W!!!**


	5. AN: Sorry and a Few Choice Words

**PLEASE READ THIS AN…..**

**I HAVE REALLY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK. I'VE DECIDED TO GO ON A HIATUS FOR **_**'THAT'S WHAT YOU GET' **_**UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PRIVATE MESSAGE ME. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVIENCE. (heehee I sound all professional-like) THANKS.!! **

U know what "BELLA"...shove it up ur ass...  
If u dnt lyk wat I post dnt read it  
That goes for "girl" also  
If u dnt lyk mi story dnt read  
I'm sick of ppl reviewin sayin that mi story Is stupid and how  
Edward Would never do wat he's doing

Well it's my fuckin story so deal ok.

And I dnt care if I lose 2 hater readers like you I love fanfiction and writing for fanfiction

And you're not the FUCKIN ones writing the story are you???  
I didn't think so!!!

Now FUCK OFF, "girl" and "BELLA"


End file.
